How To Effectively Fix Journey's End
by The Linn
Summary: A mysterious force plucks Rose, Donna, Jack, Mickey, and Martha out of the middle of Journey's End and sends them into the Doctor's past. My own take on how to effectively fix Journey's End. Written in response to Sharadethia's When We Were Young, so go read that. It is amazing. I own nothing and all that shit, blah blah blah. T For Language.
1. Prologue

**Alright, my lovely readers, credit on this goes to Sharadethia and their story **_**When We Were**_ _**Young**_. **Go read that, it is fuckin' amazin'. **

**How To Effectively Fix Journey's End**

It seemed they were doomed.

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna were in the Vault with Davros, holding cells surrounding them. The TARDIS (Along with the Doctor's hand) had supposedly been destroyed. Two figures lingered silently in the shadows, unnoticed. God knew were everyone else was.

The Doctor and Davros were throwing insults and remarks at each other. The Doctor was in the middle of saying how Davros must have been the Daleks pet when he fell silent mid-word. Rose and Donna looked at him. He was frozen, jaw open and un-moving. They looked at Davros, he had also frozen. The Daleks had frozen.

A sudden light flashed, and Mickey, Jack, and Martha appeared. They stared at each other and then at the frozen figures surrounding them.

"What the 'ell is goin' on?" Mickey asked, summing up everyone's questions.

"I believe I have an answer for you, Mr. Smith." A figure literally materialized right behind Davros. She was young, no more than 13, with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing black jeans, a black jacket, and black boots.

"And just who are you?" Jack almost growled, not liking the "vibe" the girl was giving off.

She cocked her head, as if considering the question. "Well, most people call me HTMPKDKEAFGSHMES, but 'cause I like y'all, you can call me Hannah." She grinned at them. She spoke with an obvious American accent, Midwestern to be exact. **(A.N. Alright, silly Europeans, go look up 'Midwestern United States' on Wikipedia and go to part 6.4 to understand that last part. We Midwesterners are quite awesome.)**

"And why have you decided, then, to go ahead and freeze everything?" Donna asked loudly. She tried to step forward, only to be knocked back by the holding cell wall. Hannah frowned.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" She snapped her fingers. "We go on then. Step on out." Rose and Donna stepped forward experimentally, finding that the cells had been deactivated.

Hannah's grin faded as she answered Donna's question. "Something very confusing is about to happen, and I want you all to be prepared." She replied seriously.

Martha frowned. "Why? We don't even know you!"

The grin returned. "I'm nice like that." She clapped and let out a huff of air. "Let's get to it."

All around them, the scenery faded to white. The Doctor, the Daleks, and Davros all faded until they were surrounded by complete white. They all turned and stared at Hannah, who grinned in response.

"Let's get started."

**And no, that long phrase of letters actually did mean something. It's the initials of my 'crew', as a mouth-breathing dip-shit sheep would say. (You can thank A Dose of Buckley for that last part.)**

**-The Linn**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, my lovely readers, here we go on this. I'm actually really excited that I'm finally writing this, so hopefully it wont suck too terribly much, right? Whatever. Allons-y!**

**Chapter 1**

As they stared at the white around them, questions formulated in their minds. Hannah clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Alright y'all, let's get going on this. Basically what I'm gong to do is show you your precious Doctor, and I say that in the most loving way, and his past."

"And just what d'ya mean by that?" Donna questioned, eyeing the girl.

"I just want to help you, Ms. Noble." Hannah spread her arms in a peaceful motion. "I am going to show you the Doctor's past as I said. Very far back though, back before he was even called 'the Doctor'".

"So... his childhood?" Rose asked slowly. Hannah grinned wider, snapped, and pointed at Rose.

"Exactly that. Here, watch." Around them, just as they had faded to white before, they faded into a multitude of the scenery solidified, they discovered they were standing in a hallway, surrounded by kids and teenagers. They looked to Hannah for explanation.

"This is the first day of school at the prestigious Prydonian Academy. All the students are finding out their Academy ranking and where their rooms are." She stopped when Mickey raised his hand.

"Yes, Mickey?"

"What's an Academy ranking?"

Hannah sighed. "It's the ranking of the smartest to the dumbest in the Academy. You want to be towards the top, but that can be difficult because there are thousands in the Academy." She walked through a bunch of frozen kids to the back of the crowd. "You're basically ghosts: you can see and hear anything but can not be seen or heard." She pointed to a kid she was standing next to. He had dirty blonde hair and was attempting to get through the crowd. "This here is young Theta-Sigma Epsilon, who, in about 900 years, will become Last of the Time Lords." There was a general sharp intake of breath.

"So that's little Doctor?" Jack asked. Hannah nodded.

"Yup, and that's where I leave you." And with that, she faded and the kids started moving. There was a general excitement among the children. The group watched young Theta wade through the crowd, not noticing the children walking right through them. He eventually got to the front and started scanning for his name. Jack walked over and watched Theta find his name.

"'Theta-Sigma Epsilon. Western Block. Room 163. Rank Number: 5.'" Jack called over to the others. He raised his eyebrows. "Fifth out of thousands? Our boy here must be smart."

They watched him wade back out of the crowd and scamper down the hallway. They had no trouble keeping up, as they could just walk straight through everything. He exited the building and entered a different one, unaware of his invisible trail. Grabbing a brown pack, Theta walked to his new room and knocked quietly.

"Geez, he's shy." Martha remarked.

There was a loud banging on the other side of the door that made everyone flinch and a cry of, "In the name of Rassilon!" rang out. The door flew open to reveal a much taller boy with a very angry expression.

"You're the new roommate?" Theta nodded. "Fantastic... Just pair me with a fourth year..." He grumbled angrily. He stepped aside and the little group walked in, taking in the bedlam.

"And I thought I had a dirty room." Rose commented, getting a hum of agreement from Mickey.

"Theta-Sigma Epsilon." Theta introduced himself and attempted to shake his roommate's hand. There was no hand shaking.

"Koschei Mekail." He responded. "You get the bed on the left, the one closest to the door is mine…" He glanced around at the state of his room and groaned. "If something's in your way, just… kick it somewhere else…" Mickey laughed at that.

"Sounds like you, Rose!" He laughed, only to get a sharp elbow to the ribs from said Blonde.

"So…What year are you?" Theta asked quietly. Donna groaned.

"My God, he's so awkward." She said but fell silent after that.

"I'm a fifth year." Koschei answered as he straightened up the room. "And if you see anything addressed to me, don't open it."

"Someone's a little bit private." Jack said. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Jack."

Theta kept questioning his roommate. "And your rank?"

"Nosy, are we? Fantastic... Third." Mickey whistled in appreciation. "And you?"

"Fifth."

"So you're not stupid. That's good. I guess that means you'll have Borusa, too." Theta and his future companions stared at Koschei blankly. "The top ten students have an extra class with Borusa to hone their skills in a subject. So really, you don't have much spare time to do anything during the week. It sucks, but Borusa's class is always interesting, so it kind of evens out." Koschei looked at Theta's small bag. "That's all you've got?"

"Yeah?" Donna sighed exasperatedly.

"Please tell me that you have a space-enhancer in there?" Theta nodded. "Okay, so still not an idiot…" The group-o-ghosts jumped at a knocking on the door. Koschei walked over and opened it. In the doorway stood a tall, brown haired girl with curly hair. She was dressed in an orange, high-necked shirt with a brown skirt. She looked at Koschei, smirking evilly.

"You got a fourth year!" She taunted.

"Meh. He's fifth ranked. Better than yours. What is she? Six thousandth?" The girl glanced away.

"Pretty close, but that's beside the point." She walked in and looked at Theta. "Military, huh?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Your father's military, right?" Theta nodded. Jack barked out a laugh.

"You kidding me? Where does the radical pacifism come in?" Martha elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Yeah, but…. how did you… know?" Theta asked slowly.

"You've got your hair cut like that," she motioned to his extremely short hair, "you're standing like someone's driving pins into you. And you just give off that feel of strict childhood."

"Uh yeah..."

"I'm Ushas." she said, sticking a hand out for Theta to shake. As he was shaking it, the invisible group watched him analyze her. Her eyes lit up once he let go though, as though she got an idea. "You said he was fifth?" Ushas asked, smile growing. Koschei looked up from where he was straightening up and nodded. "That means you get Borusa with the rest of us!" she said, voice rising with excitement.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I like her..." Jack and Mickey snorted in amusement, earning a glare from all three women.

"I already told him that." Koschei challenged slightly.

"What do you want to study?" Ushas asked, ignoring the remark. Theta sat down on the bed and shrugged, not answering.

"What do you mean?" Ushas cleared the clothes off of Koschei's bed and sat down on it. She threw a look at Koschei.

"You obviously didn't tell him a lot." she challenged. He stuck his tongue out at her as an answer. Jack laughed.

"No, I like him!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Of course you would, you have about the same maturity level." Jack sobered quickly.

Ushas continued, unaware of her audience. "So, you know we've got Borusa. He's a specialized teacher for the top ten of the Academy, which now includes you. Anyway, we're supposed to choose a field and do research into it. Koschei's studying politics. I'm working with Chemistry." Theta nodded slightly. "So, I mean, you don't have to think of it right now, but… You might want to come up with something eventually. It's actually pretty fun."

Mickey stuck his tongue out a bit. "Sounds dreadful."

"I think you broke him." Koschei remarked from the corner, shoving some papers under a small table. Mickey laughed again.

"I'm telling you Rose, this kid is exactly like you!" He got a harder elbow to the ribs this time.

Theta looked at Koschei and then at Ushas.

"Yeah, well…" she stood up and walked to the door. "I've got to give my new roommate the whole 'don't touch my chemicals or you'll get blown up' speech before she… blows up." That got a general laughter from the group. After that, she left without another word. Koschei laughed and walked over to the door shutting it and looking at the bewildered look on Theta's face.

"Yeah, she's a little…." He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Outgoing?"

"Obnoxiously so." Koschei agreed, grinning. "But she's good." he said, sobering up. "Better than some of the Deca…" Theta looked at him, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Deca?"

"Top ten students. It's what we call each other. One of Ushas' brothers organised it a couple years ago. He graduated and you took his spot. Well, kind of. He was sixth." An evil look washed over Koschei's face. "I wonder who you replaced!" he exclaimed with joy. "I hope it's Mortimus." Theta looked uneasy at the thought of replacing an older student in the top ten. And at this point, his group of invisible future companions had fallen silent, listening to the conversation between the two young Time Lords.

"Um… Who?" Theta asked, completely clueless on the matter.

"Mortimus is an ass." Koschei answered, disgust creeping up on his features. This made Donna laugh.

"They may be alien teenagers, but they still talk like regular ones!" This drew laughter from the rest.

"...And hopefully you can avoid him as much as possible." Koschei was saying. He walked over to the table in the corner of the room and began stacking some books. Theta walked over and helped him with the task. "The only person who can really keep him in check is Rallon. If one day you wake up, and I'm dead, it was Mortimus." Theta gave a small nod, obviously trying to keep the conversation from becoming to awkward. "Well, as long as you're not busy, let's go see if we can hunt down anyone else you should know." Koschei began exiting the room, but Theta didn't move.

"I think I'll just stay here and… set my stuff up." Koschei laughed slightly at the comment.

"I looked at your stuff. You don't have much. And I know it's a little overwhelming, but come on, it'll be fun." he pressed, wanting the younger boy to come with him. Theta looked unconvinced.

"If you say so," Theta gave in grudgingly and followed the older boy out of the room. Time seemed to freeze again and Hannah appeared, grinning.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it?"

"To say the least..." Martha trailed off. Hannah snapped her fingers and they faded to white again.

**Well that wasn't too dreadful, was it? Again, credit goes to Sharadethia, and for some reason I can now spell that named off the top of my head so... yeah. Whatever. I'll try to update tomorrow because I'm actually enjoying this. And another thing, my longest chapter ever... woo I guess? Whatever. It's kind of late right now and if you haven't guessed, I am in my 'I really don't give a fuck about anything right now, go away' mood. Yeah.**

**-The Linn**


End file.
